


Izuru's drug trip

by ziomes



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziomes/pseuds/ziomes





	Izuru's drug trip

It was a long day, our protagonist was tired. And once again our protagonist of this crazy anime story was, That Bitch. Who was that bitch you might ask? Well it is….. Izuru Kamukura. Izuru was just cleaning up after a messy day of work. His work being that of murder. The black-haired red-eyed god-among-men treated killing a man to be as easy as filing paperwork. He’s survived a killing game; he’s learned the most unconventional ways to do someone in. Izuru has seen it all. In fact, Izuru had killed someone with a breadstick, however that is off topic, In this moment Izuru was staring one of his long-time enemies in the eye, and was prepared to end this once and for all. Fuck dude, it was sans undertale, the one and only forever cursed entity of Hope. Sans Undertale was here, the being that brought all hope into the world, nagito busted a nut upon his entrance. We couldn’t tell clearly, but Sans Undertale was obviously disgusted by the sheer act of degeneracy that took place before him as he walked in. He mumbled to himself: “It’s nice to have fans and all, but that is taking it too far.” He slowly unsheathed a large bone he had strapped to his back. For the first time, Izuru was slightly unsure of what to do, he had never fought a skeleton in a blue hoodie before, they were already dead, so how was this one alive and how would he die? Looking into the hollow, void like eyes of his opponent, sas says “Sans 4 Smash.” and bones were launched right at Izuru. Being the being he is, all powerful and all, Izuru swiftly evaded the bones. In the corner of his eye, he noticed the remains of a human corpse. Who was it?! The human corpse that izuru noticed was indeed the one and only makoto naegi, an egg boi. Sans launched more bones at Izuru but it was easy to evade bc his hair moves on its own and it was flying the fuck everywhere. But sans was no easy opponent, and Izuru was nearing the final stretch….everything went black, Hajime woke up with a killer headache “what did Izuru do this time” it was so dark he could barely see , he turned on his flashlight, first he saw the pills, with this headache he wasn’t surprised Izuru had taken drugs again, then the corpses, there were so many of them, blood was everywhere and guts were hanging from the ceiling he had to get out of here. Hajime quickly began thinking of plans to high-tail it out of there. Crawling through an air vent, or just waltzing out the nearest entrance: he needed to get out of there… and get a new set of clothes too. In his planning, he had forgotten one important detail: He was covered in dust, and blood, but mostly dust, Hajime also had a knife in his pocket; it was extremely obvious to anyone who looked, But he had to escape. He bolted to the entrance as fast as he could he made it out then oriented himself and ran to izuru’s cabin as fast as he could. He then took a shower and flopped on Izuru’s bed, Izuru was impossible to control and did things like this frequently “at least he’s not going to end the world’’ Hajime thought before falling asleep.


End file.
